Little Voice
by bopper225
Summary: Tenchi finally follows his heart


a/n: Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I hope that you all enjoy this story. I know that Tenchi Muyo hasn't been on for years and that most people are probably tired of it, but, it has always been my favorite anime and holds a special place in my heart. With that said, I would like any comments, both good and bad. So feel free to drop me a line and tell me what you think of my little story. By the way, I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or any of the characters, but, I did use them. Oh well, must be the pirate in me.

The are for thoughts

The "" are for words said aloud

With that said, I now present to you my first fanfic

Little Voice

It was a warm summer afternoon in Okayama. The country side was in its full glory of summer. The was a gentle breeze blowing making things more bearable and enjoyable to anyone outside, except for one young man, who was sitting next to a small lake at the base of the mountain by the masaki shrine.

He was a handsome man, by any ones standard, his lean body honed by years of field work and training he received from his grandfather. His hair has now lost its spiky look and his ponytail now reached to the middle of his back, his face has lost it's roundness of youth and had taken on the sharper angles of a man.

"I'm such a dick" he said to himself as he picked up a rock and threw it out into the water, watching it splash, seeing the ripples radiate from the entrance the rock made. how can I go on hurting her like this, I know that's what I'm doing and why am I doing it? I know I love her, hell! I'm beyond love with her now. I ache for her He let out a small sigh, with eyes that were glazed over of a person who was lost in self-thought. He just sat there, mauling things over in his mind. He knew he always cared for her. He cared for all of them. They are his family, and to him, family is very important. And he didn't want to do anything to upset his family. He knew he was falling for her, everyday, little by little, he was falling for her. He tried to stop himself, but, couldn't. How could he?

I know I have to tell her, I need to tell her Tenchi thought to himself as he picked up another rock and threw it into the lake.

"But what about the rest?" he spoke aloud to no one.

I don't care what the rest think a little voice answering his question I love her and they will just have to accept it! You've hurt her long enough by not saying anything, you know what this would mean to her, why do you let her suffer like this, make yourself suffer like this. You know she is the only one for you; no other could even take her place. You've let it go to long and now is the time to act, no more hesitating, no more games.

"You're right" he said, answering aloud this little voice, "I have let this go on to long, time to follow my heart"

You know everything will change once you do a different little voice in the back of his head spoke to him some might leave and you know feelings will be hurt

aren't I hurting them by not doing this? was his answer to that little voice It's time I do this, I don't want to loose her by making her wait any longer, I love her, I want her, I need her. I don't think I could live another day without her knowing this, I can't go another day hurting her, she has been through to much in this life for that to happen any longer, I just wish I would of realized this earlier, so I could have spared her some of her suffering

"But, I couldn't of" he spoke aloud, "I was just a kid"

And now you're a man? the little voice asked are you sure she's the one, there are a lot of girls out there, are you sure? the little voice of self-doubt asked him.you know once you tell her, there's no turning back and it will be forever…with forever being possible.

Tenchi picked up another rock and threw it into the lake. He hated those little voices of self-doubt in his head. He knew he had never really dated any one before, he was always to busy with the fields and training, not that any of the girls would let him go out on a date with any one, even if it was with one of them in the house. But, it didn't matter any more, so what if he had never been on a date, he'll just take her out on one, and it would be there first official date. A small smile started crossing tenchi's face at the thought of actually getting to go out with this woman…of getting to be with this woman, to finally get to return the affections that she had most always showed him. He knew they didn't get off on the right foot and that they had there problems along the way, but, he knew…he finally knew whom he loved.

"I hope that it is forever…I wouldn't want to go on living in this life or the next without her" he finally answered his last little self-doubting voice, "for good or bad, she is the one I want to be with….forever"

With that said tenchi got off the ground and started walking to the house, thinking of all the times he had pushed her away and seeing in his mind's eye the look of hurt on her face. "That won't happen anymore, I will never push her away again". I just hope the family is strong enough to handle this, I hope she is strong enough to handle this; I hope I'm strong enough to handle this.

Tenchi finally reached the door to the masaki house and for a brief moment stopped while his hand rested on the door handle… it's now or never He opened the door and made his usual announcement, "I'm home", he took off his shoes and began entering the house, Ayeka was on the couch, watching her soaps along with Mihoshi. Sasami was in the kitchen, beginning preparations for dinner, with ryo-ohki perched atop her head. Even Washu was out of her lab, enjoying a cup of afternoon tea at the dining room table. The one he didn't see was Ryoko, which made his heart start to sink until he heard that familiar chime of her teleporting behind him. He felt her arms come across his chest in an embrace, "Hello my Tenchi" she said in her most seductive voice. Tenchi turned and slipped his arms around her as well, pulling her into an embrace. Tenchi couldn't stop himself, it took him a long time to build up his courage to do this and he was going to hold her. He was FINALLY going to hold her.

This caught Ryoko by surprise to say the least. He's hugging me, oh god! He's hugging me. Needless to say, she was speechless.

They stood there in what seemed to be an eternity holding each other. Tenchi was going to ask her to go somewhere with him so he could tell her his feelings in private, but, before that could happen a certain princess noticed what was going on. "Miss Ryoko, unhand Lord Tenchi at once" she commanded.

Ryoko began to loosen her embrace, but, Tenchi had no intentions of letting go. He was finally going to tell her and if it had to be in front of everyone, so be it, all he knew is that he was not letting go and no force in the universe was going to make him, not even the gods themselves.

"No", was Tenchi's reply to Ayeka command. "I'm not letting her go" he said while tightening his embrace with Ryoko still in his arms.

"Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka said with a look of shock, hurt, and fear in her eyes, "Why?"

"Because…" Are you sure? the little voice asked. Yes he answered it. "I love her" Tenchi said. There! I said it!

Ryoko then tightened her embrace, her head on his shoulder, her eyes shut with tears coming out the corner of her eyes…he said he loves me…he said he loves me…right here, with everyone around, with me in his arms…he said he loves me

"Lord Tenchi, you can not mean that!" Ayeka all but shouted at him, "You are supposed to love me!"

"I do love you Ayeka," Tenchi said, "I love all of you" he said as the rest of his little family that had gathered around them, "but, I'm IN love with Ryoko, I hope you all understand"

This was not the way Tenchi had wanted to let everyone know how he felt, he wished he could of softened the blow to them, but, if this is the way it had to be, then this is the way it had to be…all he knew was that he wasn't letting go of her now that she was in his arms, she was his heart and wasn't going to let her go. He knew there was going to be hurt feelings over this and he was not going to let that stand in his way, no, he had to let them know and her know how he felt.

"I do love you all, but, in different ways" Tenchi began, "I love you like family, but, Ryoko….Ryoko is my heart and I'm just sorry that I didn't realize that earlier and could of spared some unnecessary suffering with all of you, with her and with myself" Tears were coming from his eyes now and he didn't care, he knew Ryoko was crying from the wetness he could feel on his shirt and the shaking he could feel from her in his arms.

Everyone in the room was crying, some eyes were crying tears of joy and happiness, some eyes were crying tears of loss and hurt, but, all eyes were crying.

Ayeka cried tears of all these. She cried the tears of the loss of his love to another and the pain that was in her heart, she was also crying tears of joy and happiness to. She knew Tenchi loved her, just not the way she wanted him to, but, he did love her, not for her being the crown princess of Juria but for just Ayeka, the person. She always knew it would either be her or Ryoko that Tenchi would choose…no… choose was the wrong word… that Tenchi would love. And it turned out that he did love her, just in a different way. She wanted to be mad at Ryoko, but, she just couldn't, not now, not after knowing how he felt…no, she was happy for her long time rival….and her friend, yes, over the years, we did become friends didn't we? Ayeka gave a slight chuckle at the thought, the princess and the pirate, becoming friends, almost to the point of sisters…yes, this was her family and Ryoko was her sister and although it hurts…I'm happy for you Ryoko.

I guess I never really had a chance Mihoshi thought with tears coming from her eyes I guess I always knew that. Oh I'm so happy for you Ryoko. You finally got your prince. I just hope that I'm lucky enough to have someone love me like he loves you. But, Tenchi did say he loved me, as part of his family. I know they think of me as a bubble brain and a klutz, but, I love all of them to…my family. I would do anything, face any danger for them and I know they would do the same for me

Oh my little girl, you finally got him, or does he have you, who cares was the little scientist's thoughts, with tears in her eyes I can feel how happy you are right now, I know Ryo-ohki can to, and Tenchi, it took you long enough to realize this, but, you did, you finally did. I've seen this coming for awhile now, I knew you loved her, but, didn't realize it was this deep…our Tenchi has finally grown up, he sure did turn into a handsome man, my little guinea pig, I guess you won't be that anymore. I guess I'll never get that sample from you now. You better treat her good, Tenchi; my little girl has been through enough, I blame myself for that more than any of you could know. I know I wasn't a very good mother, but, things have been getting better between us. She even calls me "mom" sometimes, without the sarcasm. I know you love all of us, Tenchi, we all love you too…hum, I wonder after they get married, could I get him to call me mom.

Oh wow! You finally told her. I knew you would, being part of a Goddess does have its advantages, I was just wondering when. Oh Ayeka! I'm so sorry for you. I hope we don't have to go back to Juria. I feel like this is my home now. Tenchi did say that he loves us…like family. I feel the same way Tenchi, you're like a brother to me. Oh! I love you all so much! I have to do something special…I know

"Oh, I have to go and make an extra special dinner for us" Sasami said, heading toward the kitchen.

"I'll come and help ya kiddo" Washu said, "I'm not too bad in the kitchen myself you know, come on Mihoshi" Washu taking the blondes hand and dragging her into the kitchen with her.

Ayeka at this time had left and went to her room. Yes she was happy for them, but, the hurt was just too fresh for her to witness them together much longer. She entered her room and the tears began to fall in earnest then. She fell upon her futon and cried the tears of sorrow that was in her into her pillow. Her only regret was that it wasn't her in his arms

"Tenchi, do you really mean it?" Ryoko asked him as she pulled back from the hug to look at his face.

"Yes, I mean it Ryoko, I love you" Tenchi said as he looked into her eyes. Eyes that he could get lost in for an eternity, the eyes that gave him strength and could also make him weak.

"I love you to Tenchi" Ryoko said with tears of joy running down her checks. I've always dreamed of this day, the day that Tenchi said he loved me, the way I love him. And now it's happened… it finally happened! I thought for sure that he would choose Ayeka, but, he didn't. It was me… ME! The demon, the monster, the pirate. Oh, I should really let him go, but, I can't. I could say in his arms forever.

Well, I told her, and in front of everyone to! I hope that Ayeka isn't to hurt by this. It seemed like everyone else took it fairly well. Gods! This feels so right with her in my arms, I just don't want to let go. I sure hope that the family stays together, but, as long as I have Ryoko I can face any future that comes along. I guess she was right all along; I was always hers it just took me awhile to realize it.

Kiss her the little voice in his head said. Good idea Tenchi thought, answering the little voice. Tenchi pulled back from the embrace and leans in for the kiss. Ryoko's eyes go wide seeing what he is doing and she leans in to receive the kiss, closing her eyes. The kiss was soft at first, and then gathered intensity. Fireworks were going off in each others minds as they kissed. The little voice in Tenchi's head asked If the kiss is this good, I wonder what it will be like when we do 'other' things? with that thought, he could feel the beginning of a nosebleed.


End file.
